


And I'll go up, up to find us

by thequeenofsong



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Warlord AU, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Flashbacks, Geralt's POV, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofsong/pseuds/thequeenofsong
Summary: Geralt's thoughts when he goes up the mountain after finding out about the husband hunters coming to Kaer Morhen. Also includes a flashback to the night in Redania after Geralt finds out Jaskier was sent as a sacrifice and Jaskier's confession of love. Inspired by Inexplicfic's Accidental Warlord AU.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 472





	And I'll go up, up to find us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Love Proudly and Gladly and Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497486) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> I really hope I'm not ignoring this AU's canon in any way. It's my first published fic and its an inception fanfic. I have also never written a sex scene before so if I've done something improbably with the sex please let me know and I'll fix it. If you want to avoid the sex, it starts at the line break and stops at the second line break. Basically all of the italics are sex.

As soon as he read the letter, Geralt bolted. Eskel didn’t even try to move to block him. Most witchers, especially the wolf ones who had been trained in Kaer Morhen, had places on the Mountain they could hide out in. Geralt, being Geralt, had several depending on who he wanted to be able to find him. This time he went to the one no one knew about. He needed to think without anyone trying to make him voice those thoughts. Consort. These girls wanted to be his consort. Well, their fathers wanted them to be his consort. Much like Jaskier was when he first arrived, they would be terrified of him, of Kaer Morhen, of his brothers and allies. Just because Jaskier was proof positive that nobles could exist with witchers didn’t mean these girls could toss away a lifetime of horror stories they’d been told about witchers, and the White Wolf in particular. Besides, he didn’t even want a consort. There was no point to having one. He had an heir, and was sterile besides.

Fuck, Ciri. he had never told anyone he wasn’t her biological father, not even Vesemir. Not even Ciri herself. Everyone thought he could father children. Fuck, no wonder these fathers had sent eligible young women up. Double fuck, Jaskier. (Maybe he needed to hunt with Lambert more, his cursing was becoming repetitive.) Their relationship was new, undefined and, fuck again, one of the brightest sparks in Geralt’s life. The bard’s noise gave new life to the drafty old castle. He brought out sides of Ciri that he had never seen before. Not to mention his advice had saved the Witchers countless misunderstandings and complications when visiting courts and talking to Kings. He had the experience and know-how no witcher would ever have accumulated in four times his years on the Path.

He loved Jaskier. He knew it when he first took the bard to bed and he still knew it now. Jaskier couldn’t smell it, so he made the effort to say it when he remembered. He knew the bard loved him in return, could smell it all over the castle. It relaxed him in ways he had never felt before, took some of the sting out of memories from his childhood that jumped out of corners at odd times. He could also smell the lust in every room the bard stepped into. Nothing gave him a confidence boost like smelling Jaskier’s lust bloom when he glowered at ambassadors and dignitaries. Even in the Redanian court, surrounded by the people who had sent him to be raped to death by the monster in the mountains, he had sat perched on Geralt’s lap smelling like their coupling the night before and renewed lust, shoving the witcher approved treaty down his former king’s throat. That night Geralt found out Jaskier had been sent as that kind of tribute was the best and worst of his life.

He had been exhilarated by Jaskier’s introduction of the witchers to the Redanian court, and his conversation with the young nobles at dinner (“magnificent” indeed). Lambert and Aubry’s revelations later in the evening had dulled that feeling with greater feelings of terror and disgust with himself. No matter how briefly, he had doubted Jaskier’s willingness to be in his bed. He had never smelled fear in bed with the bard, but suddenly that wasn’t enough. If Jaskier had thought it his duty it wouldn’t matter how much pleasure Geralt had given him. Geralt had propositioned the bard after all. He was the one who offered his bed, not the bard freely offering. Jaskier’s reassurances had extended beyond his declaration of love in front of everyone. That night had been … special.

* * *

_Geralt had kept him close for the rest of the night as the council discussed final adjustments to the treaty and accelerating plans to return home. No one wanted to stay in Redania longer than necessary, especially now. When his patience ran out, he carried the bard to bed, ignoring that they had given Jaskier his own chambers. No way he was leaving him alone tonight. “What do you want?” Geralt asked quietly, depositing the bard on the large bed. It wasn’t as nice as their bed at Kaer Morhen but it would do for tonight. He held the bard’s gaze, looking for any sign of hesitation, pity. He found some sadness, smelled some as well, but it was quickly overpowered by that honeyed bread love._

_“Hold me?” His lark asked. “I think that’s what we both need tonight.” How could Geralt deny that? He gathered Jaskier in close and whispered “My precious little lark. I’m sorry I doubted even for a moment that you would do anything you didn’t want to.”_

_Jaskier just smiled. “Silly Wolf, I forgive you. Now kiss me, please?” Immediately Geralt complied. They lay there, kissing and embracing, for an age. Though they were both hard, there was no urgency to release. Geralt needed comfort, and Jaskier needed to give it to him. He murmured reassuring words into their kisses until Geralt was relaxed totally into him and beyond. Eventually, he pulled back and pulled at Geralt’s hair hard enough that the witcher couldn’t close the distance. His blissed out loving smile grew into something wicked as he gazed into Geralt’s dazed face. “My wolf, I told several nobles at dinner about your prowess in the bedroom.”_

_“Magnificent” Geralt interrupted. “You told them I was magnificent.”_

_“So I did.” Jaskier agreed, tightening his grip in Geralt’s hair and levering himself up over his lover so he was straddling his waist. “I would very much like to prove to the entire castle just how much you live up to that. Do you see that hole, up there in the wall?” he lessened his hold on Geralt’s hair enough for him to turn but Geralt didn’t need it. He’d scouted the hole earlier, along with the secret passage behind the wardrobe that connected to a maze of passages. He had had Yen block it immediately._

_“What of it?”_

_“Well, it helps pipe in air from all over the castle to keep rooms fresh. It also carries sound like you would not believe. Even the king has a connection to it. I warned Yen earlier, so she has sound proofed the vents in our party’s rooms, but I think the rest of the castle could benefit from hearing just how happy you make me, and how much I love being in your arms.” Geralt’s eyes were nearly all pupil. His erection strained the ties on his trousers. “Are you sure little lark?” He asked_

_Jaskier leaned down and purred into his wolf’s ear, “You know how much I love an audience.” Geralt growled, hips bucking up but didn’t try to break Jaskier’s hold of his hair or flip them. “Need you to tell me what to do, lark. Tell me, tell them, exactly what you want me to do.” it would go a long way toward alleviating any lingering concerns he had about Jaskier doing this out of duty, having his lark command their lovemaking._

_Jaskier’s smile softened, understanding. “So long as you promise you’ll say no if I suggest something you don’t want.” he whispered into Geralt’s ear. Geralt could only nod. “The oil is in my blue bag. Get it and strip for me.” Jaskier commanded, still quietly. Geralt complied. By the time he had the oil in hand and faced the bed again, Jaskier was naked from the waist down and sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned back on his arms and displayed himself. Geralt stalked back to the bed and put the oil carefully on the table beside the bed. He very much wanted to be inside the bard tonight and it wouldn’t do for him to break the ceramic holder in his lust._

_He slowly removed his clothing as well, eyes locked on the bard’s face even as those blue eyes roamed his body, pupils blown and mouth hanging slightly open. “I think I need you in my mouth, dear wolf.” Jaskier breathed. “I’m going to make you moan for me, so loud the whole court hears. Will you do that for me?” he pulled Geralt close to him, smiling up from his seat on the bed. Geralt nodded. Jaskier went to work, licking up from base to tip and tounging the slit.He kept eye contact through it all. Geralt tried to focus on those blue, blue eyes, but as soon as Jaskier took him into his mouth, his eyes forced themselves closed and his head fell back. Not normally loud in bed, he tried to let more feeling into the sounds he did make. His breaths were louder, pants filled the room with the wet slurps of Jaskier’s mouth around his dick. He smelled love with every breath, and intoxicating lust._

_One cheeky finger found it’s way behind his balls and teased his entrance. Oooh, they hadn’t done that before, an oversight they could resolve at Kaer Morhen. For now, the thought of his bard taking him was enough to spur Geralt to spill. His hips pistoned and he let out moans louder than he ever had at home. Jaskier pulled back at the first sign of Geralt’s release but caught most of it in his mouth, the rest on his face and neck. His hands worked Geralt through his release and his mouth stayed around the tip, Jaskier’s moans prolonging Geralt’s pleasure. Finally, Geralt pushed him off. “What do you want?” He asked the bard, kneeling between his legs. Jaskier’s lips were red with spit and Geralt’s cum. He looked pleasure drunk and his cock twitched in his lap as he looked at Geralt knelt between his legs._

_“Fuck me, fuck me please Geralt. Need you in me. Gods above no one makes me feel like you do. Haven’t even touched my cock yet and I’m on edge. See what you do to me? See how much I want you?” Geralt roared to his feet and tore the chemise off Jaskier’s torso. “Above me.” he growled. “Gonna make you see stars, lark.” Jaskier was red from his face to his dick and almost more beautiful than he had ever been. Tied with all the other times Geralt had seen him gone on sex of course. Rearranging so Jaskier was indeed on top of the witcher, Geralt had the oil open and his fingers slicked almost before Jaskier could get himself in position. He gasped at the first prod of thick fingers against his hole. One went in easy and neither of them were particularly patient. Geralt was already fully hard again, and Jaskier had been on edge since Geralt’s moans had started getting louder and louder. He didn’t know if Geralt was exaggerating for their audience or if he was just extra turned on by the idea of the situation or Jaskier’s confession of love but every louder than normal moan or gasp from his wolf made his cock throb._

_When Geralt had worked up to three fingers, Jaskier was babbling. Bits of songs, declarations of devotion cut in half by moans when fingers glanced against his prostate. “That’s enough, need you in me, need to ride you, show you how much I want this, want you.” Geralt obliged, removing his fingers and holding his cock so Jaskier could take him in. Jaskier lowered himself slowly, bouncing up and down and taking more with each bounce. When he bottomed out, forcefully, they both shouted. Jaskier had a hand at the base of his cock, holding off his orgasm. His eyes flashed back to Geralt’s and the look in them, love, intense lust and pride, made Geralt pull the bard down into a biting, desperate kiss._

_Jaskier started moving, slowly. Just like their kissing earlier, time stretched so neither of them exactly knew exactly how long Jaskier rocked on Geralt’s dick, their kiss going from desperate to lazy. Eventually, Jaskier sat up, rocking harder and trying to find the angle he knew would put Geralt’s dick on a collision course with his prostate. Once he found it, he drew Geralt’s hands to his hips for help and commanded Geralt fuck him. They both grew louder and louder, Geralt’s open sounds contrasting with Jaskier’s broken singing, poetry and filthy commentary. “Yes, Geralt Yes, right there. Oh gods, Riding you is the closest to heaven you can get on this earth. Heaven is a witcher’s kiss/ his body brings divine bliss There’s a, oh, song in that. I, fuck, I’ll write that down, shit, see if I won’t. All of, Gods yes harder, All of fucking Redania will sing of your, fuck, yes, MAGNIFICENCE!”_

_On the last word Geralt’s hand left one hip and wrapped around Jaskier’s cock. Four strokes and Jaskier was coming, striping Geralt’s stomach and chest. Geralt roared his release moments later and they collapsed onto each other._ _Jaskier giggled as they moved to clean up enough for sleep thinking about the various nobles that would have just heard their passion. Geralt just smiled at his bard and pulled him close to kiss until sleep took them._

_The next morning the court was suspiciously well rested and not at all scandalized. Jaskier furiously conversed with Yennefer at breakfast and by the time he made his way over to Geralt as they moved to the treaty talks his frustration was palpable. “Apparently Yennefer just soundproofed our room instead of our group’s rooms like I asked so no one heard just how happy we were last night.” Part of Geralt was relieved, he wanted to keep that side of Jaskier to himself for now, though sticking it to the court had seemed worth sharing Jaskier’s noises of passion._

_“I suppose,” his lark said, mischief in every line of his body, “I’ll just have to make my point in a different way.” Geralt raised a brow and sat, waiting for his bard to elaborate. Jaskier plopped himself in Geralt’s lap, as he would sit in the Wolf’s hall or in the Hot springs. Geralt smiled with his eyes, too aware of the Redanians to let it onto his lips. Just in case the bard couldn’t see it in his eyes though, he latched an arm around Jaskier’s waist to keep him from going anywhere and pulled his wolf school medallion fully into view. Lambert smirked at them from his place at the table before turning a more predatory smile on the Redanian King. Oh yes, this would be fun._

* * *

The memory had Geralt aching in his pants but he ignored it. Jaskier loved him. That was certain. But would Jaskier want to be his consort? Would his people approve of that? Did he really care? He already practically lived in Geralt’s rooms, sat on his lap in the springs and in the hall at meals. Everyone in the castle knew Jaskier was Geralt’s. Some of them knew too much. The head seamstress gave him disapproving looks and tutted over tears in his clothing with a look that was a little too knowing for his liking. For all they had given the Redanian court a show that night, he didn’t have Jaskier’s proclivity for performance in bedsport. And that gave him another cause for worry.

Was he enough for Jaskier? The bard freely recounted his exploits at Oxenfurt, especially before they had fallen into bed together, and he definitely liked people of all sorts. Men, women, people outside that, groups, couples and even a succubus Jaskier swore he didn’t know was a succubus featured in the bawdy tales he told to top Lambert or Yen’s tales. Would he be enough? Just him? He hadn’t noticed Jaskier flirt with anyone else here, but his witchers and human warriors knew better than to challenge his claim on the bard. Would he, Geralt, want someone else?

Well, Eskel, but that wouldn’t ever happen again. Eskel had never talked about the comfort they gave each other as boys and in the first years after the trials. It had only been comfort, though it had bonded them closer than any other two witchers Geralt knew. He would take that closeness and protect it. Besides Eskel was his right hand. He couldn’t ask that of someone sworn to him. Just like with Eskel, Geralt couldn’t ask Jaskier to do this. He had asked the bard into his bed but this commitment, this promise, Geralt couldn’t ask of him. He couldn’t lose the bard over this. If he pressured Jaskier into giving more than he wanted to, he could lose him altogether and that might break him. Jaskier was already human, and although he was young, and in good health, he would have less time than he wanted with the man. He would leave things as they were until Jaskier wanted a change. It’s not as if any of these women would tempt him away from Jaskier anyway. They just had to send them away without causing an insult that would lead to war.

By the time he got down the mountain, there would be a plan. His council was too smart to think he would want one of these women as a consort. They would have a plan. He started down the mountain, picking some berries on the way. It was good to have people he could trust to get him out of these messes.


End file.
